


Maybe...

by ElementarySherLOCKED (LightDarkPheonix)



Series: What if? [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/ElementarySherLOCKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joans views of m's death and Sherlock's suicide from outside the morgue.  A followup to "What if?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe...

Joan wondered that if she’d pried more, if she’d found out more about Irene and Moran and m that maybe she wouldn’t be standing outside the morgue, waiting for the inevitable cause of death for Sherlock. Moran had died from bleeding out. It also seemed that Sherlock had waited for him to die before turning the gun on himself. Joan had never thought that this was how her companionship with Sherlock would end. Maybe it was her fault. She had assumed that Sherlock had done drugs for the same reasons every other drug addict did. Except Sherlock was never average.


End file.
